


Keep on Reading the Signs of my Body

by briewinchester



Series: Fics for Meghan [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: An attempt at Spanish, Derek watches and becomes very aroused, Dirty talk in Spanish, Feelings are revealed, Frottage, I do not speak Spanish, M/M, Stiles dances again, This might turn out awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dancing debacle at Derek's loft, Stiles vowed to keep his dancing to himself. What he didn't account for was a certain snooping creeper wolf to be watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep on Reading the Signs of my Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samandriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/gifts).



> This is the sequel to Let It Out so It Can Breathe. The choice of song is Shakira's 'My Hips Don't Lie' and the title came from the song.
> 
> See end notes for the translations.

After the whole dancing debacle at Derek’s, Stiles had become an internet sensation for about two weeks. Every now and then, a resident of their supernatural infested town would recognize him on the street or in the halls of BHHS, and most of them would either coo or laugh at him.

Which was fine, totally fine. He was confident enough in his masculinity to admit that he loved Shakira and danced just as well as she did. Stiles spent many hours in between research and chasing monsters to learn her intricate dance moves.

But ever since that day at Derek’s loft, he vowed to keep his dance moves to himself, despite what Derek and Danny thought. Which piqued his curiosity about Danny maybe being interested in him. And Derek’s interest just baffled him.

And he wasn’t going to think about Uncle Creepy. That was a can of nope he didn’t want to open. Ever. At all. Anyway, back to more important things to take care of. His dad was on the night shift and the other pack members were off doing whatever it was they did on a weeknight.

With homework finished and double checked, Stiles set up his iPod and set up his go to Shakira song. As the familiar beat thrummed throughout his room, Stiles closed his eyes and let the music wash over him; getting lost in his mind as he mentally danced with Shakira.

Derek, being the total creeper Stiles claimed him to be, set out around the town making sure his pack was safe and not getting into trouble. Every member of his pack was present and accounted for, all except for Stiles.

Derek made his way to the Stilinski residence and froze at the blaring music coming from Stiles’ room and the slightly off-key singing accompanying it. As quietly as he could, he climbed up to Stiles’ window, camouflaging himself in the darkness of the night and watched the spastic teenager move with the fluidity and grace of a wolf.

It astounded Derek that this, accident-waiting-to-happen teen, could move like that. Derek felt himself and his wolf responding to the teen in front of him. His eyes bled crimson and his fangs and claws threatened to make an appearance at the words that came from the boy’s mouth.

"Oh boy, I can feel your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don’t-I don’t really know what I’m doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self-restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can’t so you know  
That’s a bit too hard to explain” Stiles sang, unbeknownst to his creepy visitor.

Derek watched Stiles with barely there control. He hardly suppressed his moan as Stiles sang the Spanish lines with perfect diction; the words rolling off his tongue with fluent grace. As quietly as he could, Derek slid open the window and the scent of Stiles and sweat assaulted his nose. He hid in the darkest corner of Stiles’ room, watching and waiting to strike.

"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body” Stiles sang at the top of his lungs.

Stiles, still none the wiser to his night time visitor, danced and sang his heart out as the song came to an end.

"Oh, you know I’m on tonight and my hips don’t lie  
And I’m starting to feel it’s right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection.” Stiles finished, chest heaving and sweat covering every inch of his body.

Stiles turned down the music and lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. Derek watched with a scantily suppressed growl as the boy in front of him shamelessly stripped out of his sweat soaked shirt. 

Derek quietly stalked up behind Stiles, taking in the lithe muscles that the teen was so adamant about hiding. He licked his lips at how the sweat just glistened over that pale skin dotted with chocolate brown moles. Derek wanted to trace each one with his tongue.

Derek stopped a few inches behind Stiles, staring at the young man through lust blown, fiery red eyes. The hairs on the back of Stiles’ neck stood on end as the feeling of being watched came over him so strongly.

Stiles slowly turned around, coming face to face with the alpha werewolf that he’d been purposely avoiding and almost fell back on his ass.

"Holy god! Motherfucker! Would you stop scaring the poor human?! One of these days Derek you’re going to end up giving me a heart attack. And then where would you be? I’ll tell you. Up the creek without a paddle because your best researcher will be out of commission. That’s where you’d be." Stiles rambled.

Derek stared at Stiles, a look of exasperated fondness on his face. “Qué guapo eres.”1

Stiles had moved away from Derek as he continued talking while looking for a shirt and paused in his movements. Derek’s words took him by surprise and spun around to look at Derek. “¿Puede repetir eso?”2

Derek took a few steps toward Stiles, enunciating each word slowly and clearly. “Qué guapo eres.”

It took Stiles a minute to make his brain come back online and translate what Derek just said. When he did, his cheeks flushed before replying.

"No, no estoy. Usted debe haber me confundido con otra persona."3

Derek stepped closer still and reached out, cupping Stiles’ jaw, raising the teen’s head to look him in the eye. “Te aseguro que no.”4

Stiles’ blush deepened as he watched Derek lean in close to whisper in his ear. “Dios, tus caderas deberían ser ilegales. ¿Sabes lo que me haces?”5

Derek stepped fully into Stiles’ space, leaving barely any room between them. He rubbed his nose over the spot behind Stiles’ ear where the teen’s scent was the strongest. Stiles gasped and closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to rest on Derek’s hips to keep himself from falling over. A low groan sounded in the back of Stiles’ throat as his breathing picked up again and his knees buckled but Derek caught him around the waist before he could fall to the floor.

Stiles got his wits about him enough to come up with a response. “¿Por qué no me dices, Derek?”6

Derek growled against that pale neck as his fingers tightened against Stiles’ lean hips. He licked a stripe up the sweaty column of Stiles’ neck back to his ear. “Joder, me vuelves loco. Sólo quiero tocarte, besarte; tener sexo contigo.”7

A full body shudder went through Stiles’ body and collapsed into the solid body in front of him, burying his face in the wolf’s neck. “Sí, dios sí. Sí a todo eso. Por favor. Quiero todo eso.”8 he whispered into Derek’s skin.

Derek closed his eyes at Stiles’ words. He didn’t understand why it was so easy to talk to Stiles this way but he wasn’t going to complain. If he were being honest, he just loved listening to the language roll so smoothly and effortlessly off Stiles’ tongue.

"Y quiero darte todo, mi amor. ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo?"9 Derek asked softly in the teen’s ear.

Stiles brought his hands up from Derek’s waist to cup his face, focusing on Derek’s eyes and stroking the wolf’s cheeks. “Sí. Sí estoy seguro. Siempre te he querido. Por favor, a Derek. Por favor, di que puedo tenerte.”10

Derek closed his eyes and rested his head to Stiles’ forehead, a ghost of a smile rising at the corners of his lips. His own hands moving to stroke up and down Stiles’ sides and opened his eyes again, the red finally receding.

"Sí mi amor. Siempre."11 Derek responded.

Stiles’ body melted against Derek’s and brushed their lips together lightly.

"Supongo que debería bailar más a menudo sí casi te transformas solo con lujuria."12 Stiles smirked, waggling his eyebrows. Mirth and mischief dancing in his eyes.

Derek snorted. “Eres un idiota.”13

"Pero tú me amas."14 Stiles responded quietly. He looked away. He didn’t know what to expect to see in Derek’s eyes. He was still trying to wrap his head around this entire conversation and why he had been chosen.

Derek smiled fondly at the teen in front of him and curled his finger under Stiles’ chin and gently raised his head. Derek took a moment to just stare at Stiles; hopefully his eyes told Stiles all he needed to know. “Sí, de veras. Mi corazón.”15

Stiles’ eyes widened and his heart skipped a few beats at Derek’s words but more importantly at the look in Derek’s eyes. For a few short minutes, Stiles had been rendered speechless. He had no idea what to do, so he went with his gut.

He yanked Derek forward, smashing their mouths together forcefully. Now that he got them here, Stiles had no idea what to do next. He felt awkward and embarrassed and began to pull back. Relief washed over him when Derek took over, guiding his head to the right angle and prodding gently at his lips with his tongue.

Stiles slowly parted his lips, inviting Derek’s tongue into his mouth, as he moved his hands from Derek’s face and threading his fingers through Derek’s hair. Tentatively, Stiles touched his tongue to Derek’s, swirling it around the soft muscle. Stiles moved his tongue around the warm cavern of Derek’s mouth, tasting their combined spit on his tongue. He pressed against Derek more firmly, arms dropping to rest loosely around the back of the wolf’s neck.

Derek moved his hands back down to the teen’s hips and carefully maneuvered them over to the bed. He carefully laid the both of them out across the surface, not once dislodging their lips. They only separated for a minute so Stiles could remove Derek’s shirt before their lips fused back together, pulling the most wonderful sounds from the boy beneath him.

Stiles traced over every line of muscle that he could reach with the tips of his fingers, moaning as their hips brushed together momentarily. He pulled away from Derek’s mouth with a gasp. Stiles trailed his fingers back down to Derek’s narrow waist and gripped Derek’s hips, holding the alpha in place as he rutted up against the bulge in Derek’s ever present, tight as fuck jeans.

"Fuck, Derek that feels good." Stiles moaned, gripping Derek tighter and rutting faster; seeking more friction.

Derek, for the most part, was content to sit back and watch as Stiles does all the work. It was a beautiful thing to watch the beautiful boy beneath him lose what little control he had left and fall apart. He felt Stiles shudder and spasm beneath him, watching his face twist into sweet, unadulterated pleasure. That look alone was enough to bring Derek over the edge a few minutes later.

Once the both of them have calmed, they spread out side by side on Stiles’ bed. Derek couldn’t hide the goofy smile on his face even if he tried. He traced his fingers over Stiles’ face, connecting the moles on his cheek and down to the ones on his neck.

"Qué guapo eres." Derek repeated his earlier words.

And this time, Stiles gave Derek a bright, soft smile; blush lightly stretching across his cheeks. He looked away before glancing back at Derek beneath his eyelashes.

"Así que crees?"16 Stiles asked, hoping that it didn’t come out sounding like he was being overly insecure.

Derek stared at Stiles for a long while, fondness written all over his face. He continued his path across Stiles’ face, still awed by the fact that he could and that Stiles finally became his.

"Sí. Y ahora que te tengo a ti, note dejaré ir. Tú eres mío. Tú eres el pequeño caperucito rojo para mi lobo feroz. Te quiero."17

Stiles never described himself as being ‘shy’ but when he’s with Derek, he just couldn’t help it. All these different emotions well up inside him and he doesn’t know what to do with them. And when Derek looked at him without the constant frowning and surliness, well, Stiles couldn’t be held responsible for his actions.

And if that brought out his inner teenage girl, well nobody but he and Derek needed to know that. “Te amo, sourwolf.”18

The two of them fell into a companionable silence; one where Stiles didn’t feel the incessant need to fill. Both were content and enjoying the intimacy of being close to the other, lightly stroking bare skin and breathing the other in. And for the first time in a very long time, Derek finally felt well and truly happy. Granted, he still had a long way to go, but he felt like this was a step in the right direction. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations:
> 
> 1\. Que guapo eres - You are so beautiful.
> 
> 2\. Peude repatir eso - Um, could you repeat that?
> 
> 3\. No, no estoy. Usted debe haber ne confundido con otra persona. - No, I'm not. You must have me confused with someone else.
> 
> 4\. Te aseguro que no. - I can assure you that I don't.
> 
> 5\. Dios, tus caderas deberian ser ilegales. Sabes lo que me haces? - God, you're hips should be illegal. Do you even know what you do to me?
> 
> 6\. Por que no me dices, Derek? - Why don't you tell me, Derek?
> 
> 7\. Joder, me vuelves loco. Solo quiero tocarte, besarte; tener sexo contigo. - Fuck, you make me crazy. I just want to touch you, kiss you; fuck you.
> 
> 8\. Si, dios si. Si a todo eso. Por favor. Quiero todo eso. - Yes, god yes. Yes to all that. Please. I want all of it. 
> 
> 9\. Y quiero darte todo, mi amor. Estas seguro de que estas listo? - And I want to give you everything, my love. Are you really sure you're ready?
> 
> 10\. Si. Si estoy seguro. Siempre te he querido. Por favor, a Derek. Por favor, di que peudo tenerte. - Yes. Yes, I'm sure. I wanted you forever. Please Derek. Please say I can have you.
> 
> 11\. Si mi amor. Siempre. - Yes my love. Always.
> 
> 12\. Supongo que deberia bailar mas a menudo si casi te transformas solo con lujuria. - I guess I should dance more often if it gets you to almost wolf out with lust.
> 
> 13\. Eres un idiota. - You're such an asshole.
> 
> 14\. Pero tu me amas. - But you love me.
> 
> 15\. Si, de veras. Mi corazon. - Yeah, I really do. My heart.
> 
> 16\. Asi que crees? - You really think so?
> 
> 17\. Si. Y ahora que te tengo a ti, note dejare ir. Tu eres mio. Tu eres el pequeno caperucito rojo para mi lobo feroz. Te quiero. - I do. And now that I have you, I'm not letting you go. You're mine. You're the Little Red to my Big Bad Wolf. I love you.
> 
> 18\. Te amo, sourwolf. - I love you too, sourwolf.
> 
> **I do not in no way shape or form speak Spanish. If anything is incorrect, please tell me so I can change it. All translations came from a translator app.**


End file.
